The world of polymers has progressed rapidly to transform material science from wood and metals of the 19th Century to the use of thermoset polymers of the mid-20th Century to the use of thermoplastic polymers of later 20th Century.
Thermoplastic elastomers (TPEs) combine the benefits of elastomeric properties of thermoset polymers, such as vulcanized rubber, with the processing properties of thermoplastic polymers.
Thermoplastic elastomers presently are prepared from fossil-fuel derived polymer resins, such as styrene block copolymers (SBCs), thermoplastic vulcanizates (TPV), thermoplastic olefins (TPO), copolyesters (COPE), thermoplastic urethanes (TPU), copolyamide (COPA), and most recently olefin block copolymers (OBCs).
Recently thermoplastic elastomers have included polyphenylene ether (PPE). Two examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,503 (Yin et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,005,465 (Sato). But the formulations disclosed in these two patents apparently do not have sufficient elongation to satisfy Underwriters' Laboratory Test 62 (UL 62), which requires, among other things, more than 200% tensile elongation before aging and retention of more than 75% of that tensile elongation after aging at 121° C. for 168 hours or preferably at 136° C. for 168 hours.